Quadro con sorpresa
by ImTiredOfRunning
Summary: Amy DeLuca è l'insegnante di Michael, che è fidanzato con Maria, figlia di Amy DeLuca. Per non creare voci su possibili favoritismi, i due tengono segreta la loro relazione. Cosa succede quando Amy chiede alla figlia di posare nuda per la sua classe?


- Bene, ragazzi, da oggi inizieremo a trattare con il corpo femminile, pertanto vi prego di non  
mettere in imbarazzo la nostra modella. 

All'idea di un corpo femminile nudo davanti a loro, la classe di arte levò piccoli gridolini, prontamente placati dalle occhiatacce delle ragazze che frequentavano il corso e dall'insegnante: 

- Per favore, non siete più al liceo, e ormai dovreste essere abituati alle forme! 

La buttò sullo scherzo e fortunatamente gli studenti del corso di storia dell'arte dell'università di New York recepirono il messaggio a pieno. 

- Vi spiegherò il vostro compito prima che entri la modella. Vi ho già anticipato che tratteremo di nudo femminile, ma non sarà integrale. È inutile che facciate quelle facce, ci arriveremo gradualmente! Comunque, stavo dicendo che la ragazza sarà in abito da sera e lascerà scoperto un seno. Il titolo dovrà essere 'invito a cena' e dovrete disegnare la ragazza in questione immaginandola in un ristorante. Tutto chiaro? 

- Ma… 

- Dimmi Alex. 

- Scusi professoressa DeLuca, ma non è un po'… come dire… forzato? 

- In che senso? 

- Nel senso che saranno quadri uguali perchè la modella sarà lì immobile, quindi tutti la dipingeremo nella stessa posizione e per di più nella stessa situazione. 

- Su quello hai ragione, ma io voglio capire le sensazioni che vi suscita vedere la  
ragazza e immaginarvela in quel determinato contesto. Attraverso i vostri lavori, io voglio capire quello che provate di fronte a quel corpo. Avete capito, ora?

La classe annuì, e allora la professoressa fece entrare la modella. Appena fece la sua comparsa, i ragazzi si ammutolirono: non era molto alta, aveva i capelli biondi lunghi e lisci, portava un abito da sera celeste che le cadeva a pennello fino alle caviglie, e dei sandali argentati, che riprendevano il bracciale e la collana che portava al collo, che rappresentava due M allacciate fra loro. Doveva avere più o meno la stessa età degli studenti. Senza guardare negli occhi nessuno, la giovane si sedette, si tolse i sandali e abbassò la spallina sinistra dell'abito, scoprendo parte del seno. Rimase immobile con lo sguardo fisso verso un punto della classe, mentre la donna dava gli ultimi consigli alla classe. 

La lezione durò un paio di ore, durante le quali la modella non si mosse e non spostò lo sguardo da quell'angolo lontano da lei. Appena terminata, la professoressa la congedò e lei uscì mormorando un debole ciao.

Quella sera, in un appartamento non molto lontano dall'università, un ragazzo stava preparando la cena, quando la porta si aprì, rivelando la modella del corso di disegno, che si era cambiata in un più comodo paio di jeans e una maglietta. 

Il giovane la guardò, ma subito dopo si voltò per continuare quello che stava facendo, mentre lei appendeva la giacca di pelle all'attaccapanni. Gli si avvicinò, cercando di sfiorargli il braccio: 

- Michael… 

- Non mi toccare! 

- Ma Michael… 

- Cosa c'è? 

Si voltò di scatto facendo cadere il coperchio della pentola e producendo un rumore che rimbombò per tutta la casa. 

- Non fare così, ti prego. 

- Così come? Maria, ti rendi conto che tutti i miei compagni di corso ti hanno vista nuda? 

- Ma nessuno sa che stiamo insieme! 

- Non m'importa, ma non posso sopportare l'idea, va bene? 

Entrambi gridavano, la cena sul fuoco ormai dimenticata. 

- Michael, per favore… 

- Smettila di comportarti come se non fosse successo niente. 

- Ma… 

- Dannazione, tua madre non poteva chiedere a nessun altro di farle da modella? 

- L'aveva chiesto a Liz, ma si è sentita male questa mattina e non è riuscita a trovare nessun altro.

Michael e Maria stavano insieme da quasi un anno e le cose erano sempre andate bene fra loro, ma in quell'ultimo periodo il loro rapporto assomigliava più a una nave che stava affondando: col  
fatto che la madre di Maria era l'insegnate di disegno di Michael, avevano deciso di comune accordo di non raccontare a nessuno la loro situazione per evitare che la gente credesse che la professoressa DeLuca stava facendo favoritismi al ragazzo della figlia. Tutto questo però stava diventando insostenibile, perché le restrizioni non permettevano loro di andare a cena fuori o al cinema, né di invitare amici a casa.

Subito dopo la discussione, Maria uscì sul balcone e si sedette sulla sdraio cercando di valutare la situazione: forse Michael non aveva tutti i torti. Lei aveva cercato di avvertirlo appena sua  
madre l'aveva incastrata, ma lui aveva il cellulare spento. Poteva immaginarsi che, quando aveva scoperto che era la modella del corso, fosse rimasto allibito. Allibito e geloso, per essere precisi. 

Dopotutto Maria era la sua donna e nessuno a parte lui avrebbe dovuto vedere le sue forme. Fra un pensiero e l'altro, Maria si addormentò, e si svegliò infreddolita ma coperta da un plaid di lana che non ricordava di aver preso. 

Erano quasi le 23.00 e del ragazzo, in casa, nemmeno l'ombra. Per un attimo temette il peggio, poi lo scorse addormentato nella loro camera da letto. Cenò e raggiunse un Michael che faceva finta di dormire. 

Testardo com'era, le dava le spalle, ma Maria lo conosceva troppo bene per non sapere che stava fingendo: 

- Buonanotte. 

Di fronte al silenzio di lui, la giovane non si fece scoraggiare. 

- Avanti Guerin, lo so che sei arrabbiato, ma almeno potresti rispondere! 

- Mm. 

- Meglio che niente! 

Maria sapeva che non avrebbe ottenuto niente di più, per cui si girò dall'altra parte e si  
addormentò a sua volta.

La mattina seguente, quando si alzò, era sola in casa. Dopo un primo smarrimento, capì che Michael non le avrebbe reso le cose facili, e per di più quella mattina ci sarebbe stata una nuova lezione. 

Una volta in classe, tutto si svolse come la mattina precedente.

- Ragazzi, posso farvi una critica? Molti di voi non hanno capito cosa volevo che voi faceste. Le ragazze un po' meglio, ma voi, maschietti… Vedere una donna nuda dovrebbe ispirarvi, non so, passione, desiderio, voglia di toccarla, baciarla, sentirla vostra. Provate a immaginare che non sia una ragazza qualsiasi, che non avete mai visto, ma piuttosto la vostra fidanzata. Ecco, sì, immaginate che lei sia la vostra donna, e che si porga a voi così, seminuda, in un ristorante  
deserto per un'occasione speciale. Voglio leggere desiderio in quello che disegnate, come se fosse… ricoperta di cioccolata calda e panna che voi desiderate assaporare. Ci siamo intesi? 

I ragazzi rimasero sconcertati da quella visione così audace della loro professoressa, ma  
cercarono di attenersi alle nuove direttive. Tutti tranne uno. Tutti tranne Michael. 

Questa situazione continuò per un'altra settimana, durante la quale Michael e Maria non riuscirono mai a chiarirsi: semplicemente si ignoravano in classe e si ignoravano in casa. 

Quando la professoressa riportò i disegni, espose ai suoi studenti quali fossero state le sue maggiori perplessità e i maggiori errori nella realizzazione del quadro. Al momento di congedarli, la donna chiese a Michael di restare per parlargli: 

- Signor Guerin, le dispiacerebbe rimanere un attimo? Avrei bisogno di discutere di una cosa con lei. 

Inizialmente intimorito da quelle parole, Michael non mostrò alcun segno della sua preoccupazione e fece come gli era stato chiesto. 

- Vede… come dire… lei ha un grande talento, e lo ha dimostrato in più di un'occasione durante questo corso. 

- La ringrazio. 

- Aspetti a essere lusingato. Questa volta però… non so, c'era qualcosa che le ha impedito di esprimersi al meglio, e vorrei capire qual è il motivo di questo cambiamento.  
Per quanto comprendesse quello che la professoressa stava cercando di dirgli, Michael abbassò lo sguardo e disse: 

- Non lo so. 

- Mi perdoni, ma non le credo. Il suo è sempre stato un tratto deciso, sicuro, ma allo stesso tempo elegante. Se guarda con occhio critico il suo lavoro, si accorgerà che in questo compito non è stato così: le linee sono insicure, ci sono piccole sbavature che prese a sé sono poca cosa, ma che nel complesso vanno a discapito del valore dell'opera. 

La professoressa si aspettava una risposta energica da parte del ragazzo, ma quando questa non arrivò, lei scelse la via più diretta: 

- Cosa la frenava, signor Guerin? 

- Forse non sono bravo a disegnare il corpo umano. 

- Non è vero, e questo lo sa benissimo. Si ricorda quando ho chiesto alla classe di dimostrare le sensazioni che suscitava il corpo della ragazza nuda? 

- Mm mm. 

- Molti dei suoi compagni hanno marcato il contorno e accentuato le forme della modella, mentre lei le ha sminuite. È molto strano, perché sembrava… veramente non capisco, il suo tratto trasmetteva rabbia, e non è tipico di lei. 

Aveva capito che quel ragazzo non era un tipo facile, ma quel mutismo e quell'arrendevolezza non erano da lui, l'aveva sempre visto grintoso e sicuro di sé, addirittura protetto da un muro che lo proteggesse; invece in quel quadro aveva mostrato un'emozione, una debolezza, e la professoressa voleva capire il motivo di questo cambiamento, per permettergli di comprendersi e riversare al meglio i propri sentimenti nei suoi prossimi lavori. 

- Rifletta su quello che ho detto e venga a dirmi le sue conclusioni, signor Guerin. Vada pure ora. 

- Certamente, professoressa. Arrivederci. 

- Alla prossima. 

Amy DeLuca seguì con lo sguardo quel ragazzo, curiosa di scoprire perché disegnare il corpo  
seminudo di sua figlia lo aveva sconvolto tanto. Sperava veramente che avrebbe riflettuto sulla loro discussione e che l'avrebbe informata sull'esito. I suoi pensieri furono interrotti dall'arrivo improvviso di quell'uragano di sua figlia, che era entrata senza bussare ed era finita addosso a Michael Guerin. Per diventare insegnante di disegno bisogna essere appassionati di arte e avere un buon occhio, tutte qualità che a quella professoressa non mancavano, e che quindi le permisero di notare l'elettricità e la tensione scaturita da quel piccolo incidente.

- Oh, scusa. Avrei dovuto bussare. 

Disse Maria, abbassando lo sguardo e toccandosi la collana che portava al collo. Le due M. 

- Avresti dovuto. 

Michael rispose acidamente prima di uscire. Quando Maria si accorse dell'occhiata della madre, sfoderò il suo miglior sorriso e le chiese quello che le doveva chiedere. Ovviamente, però, la donna aveva capito che c'era qualcosa sotto e non si lasciò scappare la possibilità d'indagare: 

- Maria, tu hai sempre avuto occhio critico, e vorrei sottoporti una questione. 

- Mamma, non ricominciare con questa storia, ti prego, lo sai che non ho mai voluto studiare arte! 

- Sì, lo so, ma vorrei un parere da parte tua. Solo per questa volta, promesso. 

- Uffa! Di cosa si tratta? 

- Guarda questo disegno e dimmi quali sensazioni ti trasmette. 

Prese il lavoro che Michael aveva accidentalmente dimenticato lì e lo mostrò alla figlia. 

- Ma è uno di quelli… 

- Sì. Guardalo attentamente. 

Maria lo osservò a lungo e poi trasse le sue conclusioni: 

- Non sembra una mano molto esperta, il tratto trema e quindi i contorni non sono troppo definiti. Siccome so che non accetti al tuo corso gente poco esperta, senz'altro è di qualcuno che ti ha preso troppo sul serio quando hai detto che doveva immaginarsi che ci fosse la loro ragazza! 

Finì ridendo Maria, ignara di quanto le sue parole fossero veritiere. La madre però non comprese  
quell'affermazione e le chiese spiegazioni. 

- Sì, vedi… c'è rabbia, ma anche… gelosia. L'autore non voleva disegnare la propria ragazza. È un  
lavoro sbrigativo, il ristorante è semplice, anche troppo, secondo me. Non c'è fantasia nell'inventarlo, e alcun tipo di sentimento positivo, o perlomeno nessuno di quello che tu avevi richiesto! 

Amy si stupì di quell'analisi così approfondita, e decise di giocare un'altra carta; tirò fuori un altro disegno, rappresentante un soggetto inanimato. 

- E di questo cosa ne pensi? 

Maria lo guardò a fondo, prima di pronunciarsi: 

- Mi piace. È un tratto dolce ma deciso, sicuro ma delicato. Sembra quasi che l'autore avesse paura di rompere il vaso. Trasmette sicurezza e protezione. Forse mi sbaglio, ma deve essere un  
tipo molto passionale. 

- E se ti dico che questi due disegni sono della stessa persona? 

- Cosa? 

Maria guardò da uno all'altro e viceversa, senza capacitarsene. Poi capì: 

- Michael? 

Non si accorse di aver pensato ad alta voce. 

- Non mi avevi detto che conoscevi Guerin. 

Solo allora si accorse di quello che aveva detto, e cercò di levarne le gambe il prima possibile: 

- Come? Ah, sì… no… è che… l'ho visto in giro, e diciamo che non è un tipo che passa inosservato. Scusa ma ora devo andare, ho lezione. 

Quel cambiamento repentino insospettì ancora di più sua madre, che cominciò a ipotizzare il motivo di quel tratto rabbioso e della tensione pochi minuti prima.

***

Era inverno e Michael era seduto in terrazza coperto dal plaid a guardare la città sotto di  
sé. Improvvisamente vide un braccio che teneva in mano una tazza di cioccolata fumante, e la prese senza degnare di uno sguardo chi stava oltre il braccio. 

- Mia madre sospetta qualcosa. 

Michael rimase sorpreso, ma impassibile. 

- Mi ha fatto vedere il tuo disegno, oggi. 

Ancora niente. Maria non si scoraggiò e si sedette in un angolo lasciato libero accanto a lui, voltandosi anche lei a guardare le luci della città. 

- Mi ha chiesto un parere. 

- E tu cosa le hai detto? 

- Voleva sapere cosa pensavo della persona che l'aveva disegnato e quali emozioni mi trasmetteva. Le ho risposto che l'autore non voleva disegnare quella scena, che non c'era fantasia nell'invenzione del ristorante e che probabilmente quel ragazzo si era immedesimato troppo  
nella sua scenetta di disegnare la fidanzata nuda, perché era un tratto indeciso, rabbioso e probabilmente il disegnatore era geloso. 

Maria notò che Michael non aveva battuto ciglio, anche se con la cosa dell'occhio aveva scorto un leggero sorriso sul suo volto all'ultima frase. Si sporse leggermente indietro per appoggiarsi contro il suo petto, e quando non notò alcun tipo di resistenza da parte sua si rilassò. 

- Poi me ne ha mostrato un altro, che però rappresentava un vaso di fiori, e mi ha fatto le stesse domande. 

- E? 

- Era un tratto gentile e caldo ma allo stesso tempo deciso. Era molto bello. 

La ragazza sentì il braccio di Michael muoversi contro la sua schiena e appoggiarsi sulla sua  
spalla, tirandola un po' di più a sé. 

- Alla fine mi ha detto che li aveva disegnati la stessa persona, e lì ho capito. Diciamo però che l'  
ho capito ad alta voce, e lei mi ha chiesto se ti conoscevo. 

Michael accennò nuovamente un sorriso e questa volta Maria poté vederlo benissimo. 

- Le ho detto che ti avevo visto qualche volta e che sei un tipo che si nota! 

Michael rise di gusto all'ironia di lei, e la ragazza ne approfittò per accoccolarsi contro il suo petto, distendere le gambe vicino a quelle di lui e scaldarsi sotto il plaid, accarezzandogli gli addominali con la mano, attraverso il maglione. 

- Mi dispiace. 

- Mm? 

- Sì, insomma… mi dispiace se ti ho fatto arrabbiare. 

- Lo so. 

- Le ho già detto che è stata la prima e l'ultima volta. Se la sua modella si sentirà male, che la sostituisca lei! 

- Ti prego no! Credo che non mi riprenderei mai dopo aver visto il seno di tua madre!  
Maria era felicissima che la tensione si fosse smorzata e stessero di nuovo parlando e ridendo. 

- Dovresti ringraziare invece quel seno, perché è merito suo se hai questo splendore di ragazza al tuo fianco! 

- Gliene sarò grato a vita, ma adesso voglio rimuovere quell'immagine dalla mia testa, o non mi concentrerò mai più a lezione. 

- Se vuoi conosco un modo per cancellarla… 

Disse Maria maliziosamente, guardandolo negli occhi. 

- Ah sì? E quale sarebbe? 

Chiese lui, ancora più malizioso di lei. 

- Fra due settimane è Natale, e dobbiamo ancora comprare tutti i regali. 

- Cosa? 

- A cosa stavi pensando? Ti avevo detto che avrei eliminato il pensiero del seno di mia madre e cosa c'è di meglio di chiodo scaccia chiodo? 

Michael era visibilmente deluso, ma Maria lo sorprese come solo lei sapeva fare: 

- Questo sarà il nostro primo Natale insieme. 

- Già. 

- Cosa mi regalerai? 

- Ehm… 

- Michael? 

- Non lo so, non ci ho ancora pensato, va bene? 

- Ma mancano due settimane! 

- Appunto, qualcosa mi verrà in mente! 

- Stai scherzando? Non lo sai che in questo periodo i regali vanno a ruba? 

- Cosa dovevo fare? Nemmeno ci parlavamo! 

- E ti sembra una buona scusa? Io ho già in mente un regalo stupendo. 

- Cosa sarebbe? 

- Se te lo dico che sorpresa è? Aspetta e vedrai. 

- Va bene. 

Il loro piccolo idillio venne interrotto dal suono del campanello, e Maria fu costretta ad alzarsi e ad andare ad aprire, mentre Michael la aspettava. 

- Mamma? 

Sentendo l'esclamazione di Maria, Michael rischiò di cadere. 

- C-cosa ci fai qui? 

- Sono venuta a farti una visita, non posso? 

- O-ovviamente che puoi, ma… ma non ci siamo viste oggi? 

- Oh, piccola, si vede che mi mancavi. Lo sai che sono una mamma apprensiva! 

- Non è vero, non lo sei mai stata. Al liceo mi invidiavano tutte perché mi facevi fare quello che  
volevo! 

Fra una battuta e l'altra, Amy DeLuca era entrata in casa e si era accomodata sul divano, senza mostrare l'intenzione di andarsene presto. La donna sembrava avere molte cose da raccontare alla figlia, che però le rispondeva sempre evasivamente, il pensiero a Michael fuori al freddo. 

- Ma cos'hai? Mi sembri su un altro pianeta. 

- Eh? No, mamma, non ti preoccupare, sono solo un po' stanca. 

- Sarà come dici tu, ma sei strana. 

- No, davvero. 

- Vabbè. Signor Guerin, che ne dice di rientrare? Non vorrei che per colpa di un brutto raffreddore dovesse saltare le mie ultime lezioni! 

Maria guardò sua madre con gli occhi sgranati e, altrettanto sconcertata, si rivolse a Michael che era apparso sulla porta che portava in terrazza. 

- Buonasera, signor Guerin. 

- B-buonasera, professoressa. 

L'espressione di tenerezza sul volto di Amy non fermò Maria dal farle alcune domande: 

- C-come facevi a saperlo? 

- Me lo hai detto tu. 

- Io? 

- Sì. Guardando quello che lui aveva fatto, mi hai detto che era stato disegnato da un ragazzo troppo geloso. Allora ho ripensato al vostro incontro-scontro sulla porta della classe e… voilà! Ah, dimenticavo, quella collana… quelle due M… 

- Mamma, voglio spiegarti. 

- Non ce n'è bisogno, davvero. Posso capire perché l'avete fatto, e non vi biasimo. 

- Dici sul serio? 

- Mm mm. Ora però è meglio che me ne vada. A presto Maria. 

Si avvicinò alla figlia e l'abbracciò, poi, sulla soglia di casa: 

- E' stato un piacere vederla signor Guerin. 

- Altrettanto, professoressa. 

- Spero che quando il corso di disegno sarà finito, potrò diventare semplicemente Amy. 

- Senz'altro. 

- Non vedo l'ora. 

E se ne andò, lasciando Michael e Maria a guardarsi, increduli di quanto appena successo nella loro casa. 

::: Due settimane dopo, la vigilia di Natale :::

Michael era stato in giro per negozi, cercando disperatamente un regalo per Maria. La sua ragazza  
aveva avuto ragione e lui si era ritrovato alla ricerca di qualcosa di speciale quando sembrava che tutto il mondo avesse deciso di svaligiare i negozi di New York. Entrò in casa accertandosi che non ci fosse, per nascondere il pacchettino sotto l'albero, dopodiché si rilassò sul divano immaginando la faccia che avrebbe fatto quando avrebbe visto il solitario che le aveva comprato. Gli era costato un occhio della testa, e ovviamente comprendeva anche il regalo di anniversario, che sarebbe  
stato di lì a pochi giorni. 

Quando riaprì gli occhi, si accorse di un bigliettino scritto a mano sul tavolino da fumo davanti a lui.

«Fra poche ore sarà Natale  
E un amorevole giovanotto geloso  
E la magia che si respira per le strade mi hanno ispirata.  
La tua sorpresa ti sta aspettando da "Gino's"  
Ti amo, Maria»

Michael rise fra sé e sé, orgoglioso di quella biondina, preparandosi poi per uscire.  
Appena arrivato si accorse che era tutto buio, ma porta era aperta e lui entrò.  
- C'è nessuno?  
La voce calda di Maria lo informò che non era solo, e che doveva seguire il suono nell'altra stanza.

Quello che vide lo lasciò senza fiato: la stanza era come sempre, ma davanti a lui c'era Maria, fasciata nel suo lungo abito da sera celeste, che gli faceva cenno di avvicinarsi. 

- Michael, io ho visto molti dei ritratti che mi hai fatto, e nessuno assomiglia minimamente a quello del corso di mia madre. 

- Maria… 

- Sh. 

Lo zittì appoggiando sensualmente il suo dito indice sulle labbra di lui, per poi continuare: 

- Questo è il mio regalo, quindi ascolta. 

Quando lui annuì, lei riprese: 

- Ripensa alle parole della tua professoressa durante le lezioni, dimenticando che è mia madre, e ora che siamo soli, dipingimi come sai fare solo tu. Voglio vedere passione e desiderio in quel quadro, ok? 

- E amore. 

- E amore. Ora vai, ci sono un cavalletto e una tela bianca che ti aspettano. 

- Ti amo, lo sai? 

- Sì, e ti amo anch'io. 

Lo baciò sulle labbra e, mentre lui si avvicinava ai ferri del mestiere, lei si posizionò esattamente come aveva fatto durante le lezioni, togliendosi i sandali e facendo scivolare la spallina sinistra, scoprendo un seno.

Michael la guardò e le sorrise teneramente, prima di iniziare a dipingere quell'invito a cena con sorpresa sul quadro che sarebbe troneggiato nella sala della loro nuova casa, accanto all'ingrandimento del giorno delle loro nozze.


End file.
